Mew Two and Misty a Pokemon Fanfic
by Tigers4ever
Summary: People asked me to do this. Rating is M, I hope I got that right. I put the world as Anime, hope I got that right also. What do I do about the "Characters" thing? If you can't tell by the title, Mew Two does something to Misty. You'll figure it out soon enough. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lately Misty's sisters were driving her up the wall. They thought it would be a great idea to stop their swimming show for a couple of days and actually battle opposing trainers. . .Well, as it turned out, her sisters were now worse than when they were before! Battle after battle after battle they were murdered and swept away. Younger and younger trainers kept on coming, making the three sisters even more annoyed when a low leveled Pokémon knew how to get out of a bad situation than their own ill-trained Pokémon did.

Since they were losing so badly, Misty was the only one the sisters could vent to. After all, she was the youngest sister, so according to the laws of sibling rivalry: the youngest gets the worst. All day and every day, Misty's sister would literally run up to her just to shout out their aggravations, annoyance, and everything at her. They wanted to make it seem like it was Misty's fault that they kept losing their battles.

How could it possibly be her fault? She isn't even the one battling! Plus, her sister's Pokémon haven't battled in years! How is it that all of their water Pokémon are supposed to know how to fight when all they've been doing is swimming in circles?

She goes into her room to vent out her anger, but she finds that she has a visitor.

"AAAHHH." Misty screams. There, standing in front of her, was the powerful psychic Pokémon Mew Two! He has a light purple body, stood to Misty's height, and his dark purple tail swinging slowly from side to side behind the Pokémon. And his eyes, Misty could not look away from his deep dark purple eyes. "Why are you here?" Misty asks. _"I wanted to see you of course. And besides, you owe me a favor."_ Mew Two says.

_"My sisters probably heard me scream. They'll help me."_ Misty thinks to herself. _"That is highly unlikely."_ Mew Two says. Misty just stares at Mew Two. _"(Sighs), before I entered this room, I put a psychic barrier around the parameter that blocks all sound."_ Mew Two says. Misty just keeps staring at him. _"(, your sisters did not hear you scream and they will not hear us."_ Mew Two explains.

"Why do you want to see me anyway? And what favor are you talking about?" Misty asks. Mew Two stepped forward and Misty took a step back. "To answer your first question, I need you." Mew Two says. "You need me for what?" Misty asks. "To answer your second and third question, I need you to give me offspring" Mew Two says looking away from her as if embarrassed. _"Did he just say what I think he said?"_ Misty thinks. Before she could ask him what he said, he spoke in her mind. _"Yes, I just said that."_ Mew Two said while turning to look straight at her. Wisely, she took a step back. Then, those eyes made her freeze when he finally looked at her.

"But-but-but why? What do you need kids for?" Misty asks. Mew Two raises a paw to his chest, _"As much of a powerful Pokémon as I am, I'm not immortal. I'm the last of my kind, so I am in desperate need of descendants."_ Mew Two put's his paw on her shoulder. "B-but me? Why me? Why not some wild Pokémon?" Misty asks getting scared. _"Because, there are some holes in the DNA that was cloned from Mew. Those holes were soon filled with the DNA of the scientist that created me. If I mated with a random Pokémon, nothing would happen. Our cells would not fuse to make the offspring I desire. But if you mated with a Pokémon, there is a very high and a very low chance you would become pregnant."_ Mew Two pauses for a second. _"So, that leaves two options. I mate with a human, or I mate with another Mew."_ Mew Two says.

"But what about another Mew?" Misty says getting hopeful. _"I have looked, and the only other Mew's are either Male or are too old to breed. Even the one I battled long ago is at her age to where she can no longer reproduce. So, I have to mate with a human. That human is you."_ Mew Two says. Misty's hope is crushed, and then it rises again. "Why not mate with another human?" Misty asks.

_"I can't just go up to another human! My presence is still unknown, with the exception of you and your friends. I cannot allow anyone else to know of my existence."_ Mew Two says. "Wait, what about Jessie? You could mate with her." Misty says doubting that would work. "Yes, you're right, she does remember me. The only downside is that she still works with Team Rocket and she is an acquaintance of my sworn enemy, Giovanni. If I impregnate her, Giovanni will surely know of it. And he would experiment with my own offspring, and I cannot allow that to happen. Do you understand?" Mew Two says.

"No! I'm sorry Mew Two, but I can't do that. We, humans, believe that we fall in the love with the person we have sex with. It's only right!" Misty proclaims. Mew Two continued his advance towards Misty, never taking his eyes off of her. He kept walking forward until his nose touched hers, and when they did, he paused and continued his glaring look. _"I did not say you had an option, I said I want you to do me a favor. Never did I ask for anything."_ Mew Two says. _"Great, a Pokémon that gets what he wants."_ Misty thinks to herself_. "You're correct, Misty. I get what I want."_ Mew Two says with a sigh. Misty started shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that Mew Two, a Pokémon, wanted so much from her. _"This is not real! This isn't happening! He can't be serious; he is just joking around or something."_ Misty thinks to herself. "Mew Two's voice penetrates her thoughts, _"Oh, it is real. This is happening and this is no joke."_

Misty fingered for the door knob since she couldn't move anything else. Once she felt it, she tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. Mew Two moved his eyes away from Misty as he watched her hands try to open the door. _"Trying to leave is futile."_ Mew Two said. "I-I'll scream! M-my S-sisters will hear me!" Misty said. Mew Two looks at Misty with a small smirk on his face as he puts a paw on her arm and starts rubbing her arm and says, _"I told you before: I used my psychic powers to block all sounds from escaping this room. Scream all you want my dear… No one will hear you."_

_"I don't understand you humans with your clothes and everything. Too much work to worry about. Misty's left shoulder strap fell down. Forgive me; this is my first time doing this. I do believe that I must first get you "turned on" as you humans say. Then you will help me get "turned on", understood? Wow, these are big."_ Mew Two said while taking Misty's bra off.

Mew Two put his mouth on Misty's left breast and he started licking, nibbling, and sucking on it. Misty screamed again, but this time, not of fear but of pleasure. She looked down and saw that her breast was all the way in Mew Two's mouth. Misty screamed and again and tried to move away, but once again failed. She felt his tongue on her breast, sliding and moving around. She felt him sucking her nipple like a baby, and it felt really good. _"What am I thinking, this does not feel good. This is horrible!"_ Misty thought, but then she let out another squeal for no reason. Mew Two's other hand was still massaging her other breast. The combination of him sucking on one breast and rubbing on the other caused Misty to wet herself a bit, but not much because she was still scared. _"Why are you trying to not enjoy this? If anything, I should be scared because this might not work and Mew's and Mew Two's alike will no longer exist. Do you understand why I'm doing this? No, you don't. Your population is not endangered so you don't have to resort to mating with another species."_ Mew Two states.

Mew Two's long purple tail moved down to Misty's panties and slid it underneath them. Misty squealed, but just then Mew Two muffled it by kissing her. He lifted up her panties and continued to lift them until they were torn off of her. He then felt around her with his tail until he found her vagina. When he found it, Mew Two slowly dug his tail into Misty's dripping wet vagina. His tail was so big and wide that it seemed to hurt Misty as her eyes watered up. She let out another squeal, but Mew Two's mouth once again muffled it. Half of Mew Two's tail was inside Misty's vagina when he stopped. _"Damn, that hurts."_ Misty thinks. _"Well, I'd have to take your word for it because I feel no pain."_ Mew Two says. Mew Two pulls his mouth away then pulls his tail out of Misty. Misty screams loudly in pain. _"Well, I do believe that my job is done. Now, do yours."_ Mew Two says. Misty was afraid of what he meant by that. She hadn't seen Mew Two's dick before, and wonders how she missed it. It was long, thick, and very hard by the looks of it. It was pink with a tinge of purple to it. It came out of the very base of his tail. (A Mew Two's tail begins on their lower abdomen in the front, right under the abs.) _"Damn, his dick is so big."_ Misty thinks as she wets herself with another orgasm. _"Admiring me, are you? Let's see how you like it inside you."_ Mew Two says pulling her to the bed. "Oh shit." Misty says realizing that she is about to have her brains fucked out. _"I'm not going to literally fuck out you brain, unless you want me to?"_ Mew Two asks. "No thanks. I still need my brain. Hey!" Misty says when Mew Two pulls her on top of him. _"This is not what you think, that will come later."_ Mew Two says putting Misty's face in front of his dick and her vagina in front of his face. Misty thought that with it being oral sex, that she would be safe. Later, she was big-time wrong.

She started sucking Mew Two's dick. She didn't admit it, but she actually liked it and wanted more of it. Mew Two began to hump her face causing his penis to go deeper into her throat. His tail pulled her mouth down, shoving his penis deeper into her throat. This got her to choke, but quickly got used to it. She moved her tongue around Mew Two's penis. Mew Two didn't move his bottom half away from Misty's face. He simply leaned forward and started sliding his tongue over Misty's vagina. Misty wanted to scream again, but this time it was Mew Two's penis that muffled her. With his dick in her mouth, is sounded like she was moaning which seemed to excite Mew Two even more. Mew Two continued licking Misty's vagina with his tongue making sure to trace over curving lips, the soft bump, and then Mew Two stuck his tongue inside of her. Misty screamed again through Mew Two's dick. She tried to get his dick out of her mouth as he stuck his tongue into her, but Mew Two pushed her head down with his tail and thrusted his hips forward not allowing her to escape and causing his dick to go all the way in her throat.

Mew Two put both his paws on the sides of her slit and used them to pull her pussy open. Once he opened her pussy wide enough, he dug his tongue into her again but much deeper than before. He could taste everything inside of her, and he liked it. He found himself liking this mating ritual more than he thought he would. Misty moaned even louder again as her body was trying to move. Mew Two just kept moving his tongue inside her, but then he noticed that her vagina collapsed on his tongue. Mew Two was shocked and tried to react, but was soon welcomed with Misty's juices that gushed out onto Mew Two's face. Mew Two pulled his tongue out of her and licked it off of his face. He moved his head away from her vagina. Misty was still squirting, soon stopped. As soon as she stopped, her body calmed down and relaxed and she became quiet with Mew Two's penis still in her mouth.

_"Wow, I never thought that would happen. This isn't over yet, but I do believe I can start the actual insertion now."_ Mew Two says. Misty's eyes widened in fear and she tried to escape. Mew Two flipped her over and looked her straight in the eye. _"I tire of your resistance, even though it makes me bigger in size. Why do you continue to fight? You love this feeling as much as I do, yet you still fight. Calm down or I will forcefully fuck you!"_ Mew Two says. Misty stopped fighting because she was too tired from her orgasm and secondly, Mew Two could hold her down when his mind was on other things. Misty was defenseless and submitted. Mew Two saw that he had won and smiled. He leaned forward and licked her face with his long, rough tongue. Sending shivers down her spine. Mew Two then kissed her deeply as if to say thank you for what was about to happen. Mew Two then moved around Misty. Misty was confused for a moment but then realized what Mew Two was trying to do. "Are you going to fuck my ass?" Misty asks trying not to sound hopeful. _"I know that you want me to fuck your ass, but that's not it. This is how Pokémon mate, from behind. I'm still going to fuck your pussy so that you can get pregnant."_ Mew Two says. Mew Two layed down on his back and pulled Misty on top of him. Her whole backside was against his whole front side. Mew Two grabbed his fully erected member and aimed the tip towards Misty's small and tight pussy. _"He's gonna fuck me from behind!"_ Misty thought. Sure enough, he did. Mew Two, from behind Misty, thrusted his entire length inside of Misty.

She gasped, from what exactly, she couldn't even tell because it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Mew Two pushed deeper into her, then slowly pulled out, shoved back in, then pulled back out. "Faster, go faster!" Misty moaned. _"I see that you like this."_ Mew Two say's smirking. "I don't… h-have t-to… a-answer… t-that." Misty manages to say between moans. _"Yeah, you didn't want to get pregnant. But you enjoy my dick inside you."_ Mew Two says pounding her pussy harder and faster. "Mew…Two…I do…enjoy this…very much…I just…want to get…pregnant because…I'm barely…legal." Misty says. _"I understand that. Then you must keep your pregnancy secret."_ Mew Two says. Misty's vagina tightened around Mew Two's dick, just then, Misty climaxed all over Mew Two's dick with a loud moan. Mew Two wondered what was happening to his dick when he felt something wet and warm on his dick. _"She must have had an orgasm. I was about to say that it was already a tight fit."_ Mew Two thinks to himself. Mew Two then ejaculates inside of Misty. Misty let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

Misty felt Mew Two's semen flow into her, but it wasn't like a small steady flow like she's always heard it would fell like. It was warm yes, but Mew Two's semen didn't flow into her, it shot into her. It felt like someone just turned a water hose on at full blast inside her vagina. Misty's eyes widened as the semen continued to gush into her, like it wouldn't stop. She felt her stomach slowly getting larger in size from all the semen. After five minutes, Mew Two seemed to be finished and he pulled himself out of Misty. Some semen spewed out of her pussy, showing that it was overflowed with semen. Mew Two stood up and got off of the bed. Misty just lay there, unmoving. She didn't think that Mew Two still had control over her, but she just wouldn't move. _"I know that it takes about eight months for a female human to give birth and it takes three months for a female Pokémon to lay an egg. I will check back in two months, and then I'll check back in seven, just in case of an early birth."_ Mew Two says. Misty still didn't move, she heard the sound most Pokémon make when using teleport. She moved her head over and saw that Mew Two was no longer there. She didn't move her body, but her head. She looked down at her naked body and stomach. Semen covered her legs and her belly was already growing in size. Was it because of the overflow of semen that was shot into her, or from the life that was forming inside of her? She couldn't tell. _"How do I explain this to my family?"_ Misty wonders.


	2. Chapter 2

"That took longer than I thought." "Yes, it did. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Mew Two gets slammed into the wall by something unseen. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Mew Two yells. "I'm your mate silly!" At this, Mew Two stops struggling. "That is not possible, the scientist made me unable to mate." Mew Two suddenly fortified his mind with mental barricades. "That might be, but, we can us science to make you able to." "You're being cowardly, not allowing me to face you." Mew Two. Mew Two feels the presence lift. He whips around. "I'LL KILL –" Mew Two freezes as he comes face to face with a female Mew Two. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mew Two shrieks at the female. "I… Thought that you'd like to know that you're not the only Mew Two in the world. I'm here, because of Team Rocket as well." At this, Mew Two froze. "WHAT?!" The female just rolled her eyes. "I'm a female Mew Two, you're a male Mew Two. Both of us need to mate to produce more offspring for our species." Mew Two collected himself. "I told you already, I can't mate. Even if we used science to fix me! Now, tell me how you found my home!" At this, the female froze. That's when Mew Two blasted her with a psychic wave, rendering her unconscious. "Finally, now I can find out how she knew where I was." At this, Mew Two lifted her and put her into a capsule. "Been a while since I've used these things. Hopefully they still work." Mew Two shuts the capsule and heads over to the terminal and pushes an insignificant blue button. (In the background, machines hum with life and pumps squeak after years of being unused) The capsule fill up with a glowing blue-green gel like liquid and the female Mew Two starts floating in the middle of the capsule. "I better make sure this stuff isn't actually killing her." Mew Two then flips a switch and tubes and probes come out of the inside top of the capsule and connect to the female's body. Mew Two turns and looks at the screens, no lines appear. "She's just like me. And that means these monitors need to be working." Mew Two punches his old machinery. Then, a line that measured brain activity appeared. "Finally, I thought she was dead." The old monitors start humming with life as Mew Two flipped some more switches and typed on his computer. "Hmmm... This is strange. Everything about her seems normal..." Mew Two notices something. He stares at it. Then goes wide eyed with horror. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO. HOW DID THEY FIND ME?!" Mew Two shrieks. Implanted into the female Mew Two's body was a tracking device. And it was very much active. Mew Two listened intently for any other noise. Then, he heard it. Helicopter's in the distance that were closing in on his location. He looks over at the female stuck in the capsule. "I need to kill her. That would put an end to this." Mew Two then charges up a huge shadow ball and aims it at the capsule and fires. Seconds before it hit, the female Mew Two broke out of the capsule. She falls to the ground. Weak and defenseless. "Dammit, I missed." Mew Two notices something. The tracking device reads inactive. Confused, he looks at the female who is now in a pool of her own blood. She looks at him and says, "I took it out of me you bastard." With that she fell unconscious. The helicopters get louder. "I need to get her out of here and destroy this place." Mew Two picks her up and throws her over his shoulder while using his powers to implement the self-destruct sequence. "That should do it." Mew Two warps to Misty's home. More precisely, in her bedroom. A few seconds later, everyone in Cerulean city hears a series of explosion's. The towns folk just shrugged it off as another pokemon battle. In Cerulean cities Pokemart, Lily, Violet, Daisy, and Misty hear the explosions as they walk out of the store with their items. Lily: I wonder whose battling? Violet: Eh, probably some boys who got into an argument about who's Pokémon is stronger. Daisy: Yeah, probably. But if that's the case, with an explosion like that, their Pokémon are very strong. Misty: Yeah, with Pokémon that strong, I don't want to be the one to fight them in our gym. Violet: I agree. But if their strong enough to shake the city, then maybe we would have to do a three-on-one battle to see how strong they are. With that being said, they walked back to the gym in silence. Misty thinks to herself "How do I tell them I'm pregnant?"  
>Time skip to 5 minutes later. Mew Two "Someone's coming that can help." Misty opens her door. Misty: Mew Two, what's wrong?! And who is this?! Mew Two "It's a female Mew Two. Team Rocket sent her to my location. I think. She most likely found me by herself because they were tracking her the whole time. But don't worry about that, she needs your help." Misty sees that there is blood all over the place. Misty: S***! Hold on Mew Two. Misty sticks her head out her door and yells "FAMILY MEETING IN MY ROOM. NOW!" Her three sister's rush to her room shrieking "What's wrong?!" Daisy and Lily freak out. Violet, the mature one, asks calmly "What's going on?" Mew Two: Misty, it's now or never. Misty nods. "Okay, first, I'm pregnant. And second, she needs help." Pointing to the female Mew Two. All three "WHHAAAAAAT!" And they all faint. Violet recovers quickly. "Ouch, that hurt." "Your fine Violet. No injuries have been sustained." "What the hell?" She looks at the Mew Two, who just gives her a glare. "Do you have a staring problem?" Violet: No. But you're in my head. "I know. The one in my arms is badly hurt. She needs help. Now." Violet: Okay. Bring her in here. They follow Violet into the living room. Violet: Set her down on the couch and let me get a medical kit. "Grab both of them." Violet: Why? "Because, she's half human and half Pokémon. So grab both." A few minutes later, Violet comes back with the med kits. Daisy and Lily get up and go into the living room. Violet: Help me fix up this Pokémon. Almost immediately, they both put on nurse hats and go over to help. Misty: Don't worry Mew Two, she's in good hands. "I know this. But what's with the little get up that they're wearing?" Misty: I don't know. They just wear it. "It makes them look like sluts" Misty: I know. Violet: Misty, quit talking to yourself. Go get us some more bandages. Misty: Fine. She goes to get more bandages. Mew Two glares at Violet. "She was talking to me you know. I don't talk out loud. I use my psychic powers to communicate you stupid girl." Violet: Sorry. The girls work in silence and Misty brings back more bandages. Violet: So, Mew Two, could you use your psychic powers to get into Misty's mind and tell me who got her pregnant? Misty gives a go-ahead look to Mew Two. Mew Two "Yes" Violet: Would you do that please? "No" Violet: Why? "Because I did it.' Violet stops working for a half second. Then she collects herself and gets back to work. After a while, Daisy: We're done. Violet: (to Mew Two) REALLY?! Daisy and Lily: What? "I'm the one who got Misty pregnant." Once again, Daisy and Lily fall over unconscious. Violet: I thought they could handle that. "Well, it looks like you were wrong." Mew Two smirks. Violet just glares at him. "You do realize that I'm a Psychic type, right? That means I can read your thoughts. And, I might add, they're pretty disturbing." Mew Two looks over at Misty. "Really?! You want to do that with him?! By human law, you can't. But I don't know what he'd do." Misty screamed at Violet. Mew Two "I will not impregnate my mate's sister. It's getting late. You and your sister's are tired. I'll take watch."<br>Violet: What do you mean by you'll take watch? Mew Two just shows her all things that Team Rocket did to him by using his powers. After a minute or so, Violet just goes to her door. "Misty," "Yeah?" "There is a challenger coming tomorrow. Daisy, Lily, and I will take care of it. You just spend time with your... Mate." Violet struggled to finish the sentence. Misty: Just go to sleep. Mew Two, help me get Lily and Daisy into their rooms. "Ok" Mew Two picks both of them up and carries them to their rooms while Misty throws a blanket over Tara.


End file.
